Teaching Love
by CatLover9045
Summary: Adopted by Shadowedrose99. Lovino, Matthew, and Arthur have always viewed themselves as unlovable. Can Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis prove otherwise? Spamano, PruCan, FrUk. M for alcohol and drug use, a lot of cursing, etc. etc.
1. Lovino

**Warning: a lot of cursing in this chapter (duh, this is Lovino's chapter)****.**

**I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

Lovino's Point of View:

I stumbled into my house, reeking of alcohol. I tried not to throw up as I made my way to my bedroom. Thank god that it was on the first floor of my nonno's house. I was fucking overjoyed that it was the last week of school the next week, which meant I could just start summer early with my two friends, Matthew and Arthur.

As I collapsed on the god-given-gift that was my bed, my fratello entered.

"Ve~ fratello?" Feliciano asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"What the hell do you want, Feli?"

"Ve~ I went to this really nice café with Kiku and Luddy, and the food was really good, and the interior was pretty nice, too, and the waiters were really nice," Feli began to ramble, going on about how nice the café was.

"What's your god damn point, Feli?"

"Ve~ well, they were hiring and I asked and the owner agreed to hire you!" Feliciano finished excitedly, "and he wants you to start tomorrow, since it's Saturday."

I frown, a headache beginning to form. Of course Feli would get me a job without asking me.

I might as well go tomorrow, or he might start crying.

"Fine… now go away," I groan, the alcohol beginning to fade into a headache.

"Ve~ okay, fratello!" Feliciano said happily, bouncing away to his room.

I couldn't stay mad at Feliciano. I never could. He was always so lovable, and everyone simply adored him. He was the perfect child I never was.

He was kind, caring, innocent Feli.

I was the ill-tempered, bad-mouthed, clumsy child that just happened to be born a few years before. Lovino Vargas: asshole of the century.

Even our nonno loved Feliciano more. He would take Feliciano on trips, teach him to paint, bought him things.

In truth, I was always jealous of how everyone loved Feliciano more than me.

And now I had a fucking headache from thinking about all that shit. God fucking damn it.

I pass out, my last thoughts about the dreaded hangover I would have tomorrow… and on the fucking first day of a job.

**~Teaching Love~**

I walked into the café Feliciano had given me directions to. My head was killing me slowly, but I had long ago learnt to deal with it.

I soon learned why the bastard that was my new boss wanted me to get to work early. The café was nearly filled to the brim. There were people waiting outside, and the inside was making me fucking claustrophobic.

I saw a Spanish man at the register, looking panicked. He was actually pretty damn sexy… even if he did have a look of utter horror on his face.

"Uh, hello…? I was supposed to come in and start working here today…?" I ask him, trying very hard not to curse at him, lest I be fired on my first day (though I doubted it).

A look of utter relief filled his face and he pulled me behind the counter and gave me a uniform.

"You can change in the back," he said, "Gilbert will tell you where you'll be serving."

I nod and quickly go change. The uniform was a pair of simple black pants and a light blue button-up shirt.

I hurried back outside and searched for this 'Gilbert' person.

"Are you the new waiter?!" a voice called from behind me.

I spun around to come face to face with (presumably) Gilbert.

"Yeah…"

"You're going to wait the tables over there," Gilbert (yes, it is now official, whether this bastard's name is Gilbert of fucking not).

"Okay," I answer coolly, wanting to curse really fucking bad.

I began to take orders and just be the best god damn waiter ever in general. I had some experience, working at my idiot nonno's restaurant for a while.

But, the sheer amount of people coming was overwhelming. I was out of practice, and I really, _really_ wanted to curse right then.

But, I held it in until the Spanish guy from before finally closed up the restaurant.

"Ah, dios mío, thank you for coming in so early, mi amigo," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

Suddenly, a blond man burst forth from the kitchen.

"At least Gilbert gets help! I'm stuck all alone in the kitchen, slaving away all day!" he cried, dramatically biting his knuckles as a single tear fell from his right eye.

"Well, two other new guys are coming so one of them can help you, Francis," the Spanish guy sighed.

I stand there awkwardly before deciding I should probably get going, "well… I'm going to go, now… I guess I'll come in tomorrow…?"

"Ah, yes, thank you!" the Spanish bastard (since the douche didn't tell me his name) exclaimed, waving good-bye as I left the building.

I walked home, cursing cold air and walking. When I finally got to my house, I noticed that the Potato Bastard's car was there.

Cursing some more, I entered the side door and tried to sneak into my room as quietly as I could, lest Feliciano feel the need to talk about how macho the Potato Bastard was.

But, god felt like fucking with me, and as I was exiting the kitchen, Feliciano entered to make some pasta.

"Ve~ fratello! Come eat some pasta with us!" he said happily, tugging at my arm.

I wanted to say no, but of course Feliciano wouldn't let me say no to pasta... the idiotic, pasta-loving freak.

"Fine…"

"Yay! I'll go make some pasta now!" Feli said happily, turning to go into the kitchen.

"Che cazzo?! You didn't even make any yet?!" I yell, feeling a headache forming.

"Ve~ I'm sorry, don't hit me!" Feliciano bawled, tears flowing down his face.

"I'm not going to fucking hit you, idiota," I growl, turning around, "I'm going to take a siesta…"

I trudged to my room, the full extent of how much I worked finally catching up to me. My eyelids were heavy as I closed my door behind me and felt my way to my bed.

I better be getting paid a lot for this shit.

**So, here's my new story~! Please Review.**


	2. Arthur

**I do not own Hetalia~**

Arthur's Point of View:

I leave my apartment, petting my cat one last time before heading out. With only one week left of school, I, along with my two friends Lovino and Matthew, decided to get summer jobs.

After a dispute between Lovino and his grandfather, which ended in Lovino swearing never to work at his grandfather's restaurant again, we each got a job at a new café that had just opened a month ago.

Matthew and I applied at the same time a few days ago, and Lovino got the job two days after us.

It was apparently really popular, but shorthanded. After talking with Lovino at school, he warned that it was really busy.

After a few minutes of driving, I parked in Matthew's driveway, wondering why the Canadian was late. We had to be at our new job in a half hour.

I exited my car and quickly entered the house, heading straight for Matthew's room. It wasn't like him to waste time like this, especially when we were looking for a job for a few weeks now.

I expected this from Lovino, maybe, but not Matthew. Hopefully Lovino was already there to make up some excuse if we were late.

When I reached the Canadian's door, I was almost afraid to open it, but hopefully Matthew would still be alive and breathing.

"Matthew?" I call, knocking on his door before opening it.

My nose was assaulted by the smell of weed. Matthew was smoking it on his bed, twenty-five minutes before we were supposed to be at work.

"Bloody hell, Matthew, we have to go to work!" I yell, snatching the blunt from him and putting it out in his cup of coffee.

Matthew was completely out of it. His eyes were blood shot, and I doubted I would be able to cover the smell of marijuana completely.

I grabbed the eye drops Matthew kept on his desk and handed them to him.

"Use that," I commanded, now searching for some cologne.

Matthew obeyed, his relaxed state being useful for at least that. I couldn't find any cologne, though. There was only fifteen minutes left.

"Hurry, go and take a shower!" I say, pushing Matthew towards his bathroom.

"Okay…"

I turn and quickly search through the Canadian's wardrobe. After making sure that Matthew was actually showering, I tried to busy myself.

It was safe to say that Matthew's room was now spotless.

Matthew came out of the shower, and the smell was gone. I threw the clothes at him and worriedly looked at the clock. Ten minutes left.

I furrowed my eyebrows, calculating how long it would take us to get to the café. If Matthew was quick, we would get there with five minutes to spare.

"Okay, I'm ready," Matthew said, the weed wearing off enough for him to take the situation seriously.

We raced to my car and I drove as quickly as I could to the café, praying silently that we would be there on time.

**~Teaching Love~**

'Three minutes to spare,' I think to myself in relief.

Now I just had to hope no one else noticed Matthew was high.

The café was filled with people, and I had to make sure Matthew wasn't lost every few seconds. Lovino hadn't been exaggerating when he was complaining how crowded the café was.

After a victorious battle involving an old couple, we made it to the counter, where an albino man attempted to keep the crowd at bay.

"Hello, Matthew and I are the new employees?" I yell over the people around me.

"Thank Gott!" the albino exclaimed, handing the two of us our uniforms, "go change in the back!"

I make sure Matthew is following me (he was beginning to space out) before pushing my way through the customers (which suspiciously consisted of mainly women).

When I exited, a smiling Spanish man was waiting outside.

"Hola! You will be working over there," he said, pointing to the left side of the café, near the kitchen.

I nod and start to head over there, but listen as he points Matthew on where to go (when did he come out of the changing room?!).

Unfortunately, he directs Matthew to the opposite side of the café, and I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him.

I look around and realize just how much people are here (and how many women there were!), and pray that Matthew is able to concentrate enough to be able to work.

Of course, my praying for Matthew turned into praying for myself as I began to work. I could barely handle the amount of people in my section, and I had a new appreciation for the two waiters here already.

As I walked to the kitchen for my next dish, I ran into Lovino.

"Is Matthew high, bastard?" he hissed, trying not to let the cook hear the conversation.

I nod somberly, "When I went to pick him up he was smoking…"

Lovino cursed under his breath, but looked oddly relieved as he did so.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"I've been trying not to fucking curse in front of the boss!" Lovino hissed, more relief flooding his face as he cursed more freely around me.

"Well don't do it at all in the café, someone might overhear," I sigh, shaking my head at the foul-mouthed Italian.

Muttering, Lovino grabs his plate and heads towards his side of the café, and I do the same.

As we both pass Matthew, we can't help but send worrying stares, even though he looked like he was doing fine.

My day went by quickly, since I had little time to waste. Lovino, Matthew, and I sat down at a table, exhausted.

"Is it always this busy?" I ask no one in particular.

"Oui," an unfamiliar man said as he stepped out of the kitchen; the cook, I presumed.

He had a French accent, but I had to admit… he looked pretty sexy, but I shake such embarrassing thoughts from my mind and move on to more pressing matters, like a certain German appearing from the changing room laughing.

"Kesesese~ it's because all the women are all just awed by my awesomeness!" Gilbert stated loudly.

We all rolled our eyes at his ego.

"I'm pretty sure the reason is more important than your ego, bas-," Lovino stopped himself just in time and ended with another strangled dying sound.

"If there's anything more important than my ego around, I want it caught and shot now," Gilbert said, smirking.

I let out a snigger at the quote, but don't say anything about it.

"Is someone choking back here?" Antonio asked, popping up from god –knows –where.

"No!" Lovino says immediately, and I face palm as everyone else gives him curious looks.

The Italian turned bright red at the awkward silence that ensued before Antonio breaks it with an 'Aww, Lovi looks like a tomato'.

"I do not look like a tomato, b-," Lovino let out another strangled sound, and I burst out laughing.

Everyone else starts laughing as well, and we sit there for a minute, laughing our asses off.

I catch the Frog's eye for a moment, but look away quickly, still a little embarrassed of my thoughts of him earlier.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad…

**Well, here's chapter two… Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed/favorited/followed the story! Please review~**


	3. Matthew

**I do not own Hetalia~**

* * *

Matthew's Point of View:

Arthur, Lovino, and I all crowded into Arthur's car.

Lovino hadn't wanted to walk home, even though he lived relatively close by.

"What were you thinking, Matteo?!" Lovino demanded as soon as the last door was closed.

I sigh. I was still unsure of _why_ I decided to get high, but all I knew was I that I had a _very_ stressful day.

"I don't know." Well, that didn't make things sound better, "I had a really, really bad day."

"What happened?" Arthur asked, not turning his attention from the road.

I tried to remember, scrunching my face in thought. In a hazy daze, I slowly began to remember what had happened. I wished I didn't.

"Got mistaken for Alfred again," I said morosely, sinking into another one of my bouts of depression.

"Why don't you tell him about what happens, idiota?" Lovino growled.

"You know he won't stop. People will just keep mistaking me for him…" I sighed, rubbing my temples, "nothing will change in the end."

There was silence for the remainder of the trip. When Arthur finally stopped at my house, he stopped me.

"Alfred truly cares about you. You must trust him a little bit," Arthur advised with a look that made him look ten years older, "he will try to make things better, and that is better than just doing nothing."

I nod, knowing he was right, "I'll tell him the next time it happens, I promise."

Lies. The conversation has been repeated over and over, always ending with an empty promise. A promise to try and make things better.

"Okay," there was a great sadness in Arthur's eyes.

I nod once again and wave feebly as the Brit backs out of the drive way and leaves.

I turn and walk to the door, entering the dark house. When I pass the living room, Alfred is playing some videogame or another.

He doesn't notice as I pass through and go up the stairs; not that he ever does.

Frowning, I close my bedroom door behind me and take my laptop from my desk to my bed.

Huddling comfortably under the blankets, I go on the internet and go on 4chan. Once I was feeling a little better about life, I wandered back downstairs to make myself dinner.

Alfred was no longer downstairs, but I didn't even bother to try and find out where he was.

As I cooked some pancakes, my cell phone rang. I jumped and let out a small squeal before regaining my composure and answering.

"H-Hello?"

"_Hello, Matthew?_" I blinked. I had no idea who this was, "_It's Gilbert._"

"O-oh…w-well, is there s-something you need?" I stammer, my stomach lurching as I think of the worst case scenario as to why Gilbert was calling me.

Did he figure out that I was high today? Is he going to fire me?

"I just wanted to ask if you are going to be able to come in tomorrow," Gilbert said, "_I know you probably have plans with friends and all, but Tonio is busy._"

I sigh in relief, nodding before I remember Gilbert can't see me, "U-um, yeah I can come in… I don't have anything planned…"

"_Danke… Well, see you tomorrow…_"

"Yeah, tomorrow…"

I cursed at how awkward I was after Gilbert hung up, but relief overrode the embarrassment.

I quickly place the last pancake on a plate and pour a generous amount of syrup. I sit and go into a deep train of thought.

I failed to notice Alfred entering the kitchen and sneak up on me.

"Ah, hey, dude," he said, causing me to choke on a piece of pancake in my attempt to scream.

"What the hell, Al?!" I demand.

Alfred burst out laughing, doubling over, "D-dude! Mattie, you should have seen your face!"

Grumbling, I eat another piece of pancake, "Shut up!"

"Anyways," Alfred continues, wiping a tear and chuckling, "can you make me some pancakes?"

"No."

"B-but… Mattie!"

"No."

Alfred gives me his puppy-dog eyes and I attempt to glare at him.

"Mattie…"

"God damnit, fine!"

**~Teaching Love~**

I trudge into the café that morning, yawning as I rubbed sleep from my eyes. I had been rudely awoken by Al at five in the morning.

For some unknown reason, he was talking into his closet. I swear, sometimes he was weirder than when Arthur talked to his 'friends'.

I greet Gilbert, who was at the cash register.

"Thank Gott!" Gilbert sighed in relief, giving a leaving couple their change.

I look around in surprise. It was really early, and there was already a slight crowd.

I quickly get to work, trying to keep up with all the orders. Francis was obviously overworked as well, and Gilbert ran about, trying to help here and there.

By two, Gilbert closed early, and the three of us all sat at one of the recently cleaned tables.

"How did you guys do it with just three people for a month?" I groan, rubbing my temples.

"A lot of hard work…" Francis grumbled, his head down on the table.

"At least we don't have to worry about not having enough money…" Gilbert sighed, laying his head on my shoulder.

I immediately tense, but force myself to relax. I couldn't act like the recluse I was in public.

"Ohononon~ Gilbert, at least let him work for a few days~!" Francis chuckled knowingly.

I looked at them both in confusion, and Gilbert turned red.

"Shut it, frog!" he growled.

"Sticks and Stones, Gilbert," Francis tsked, shaking his head.

"Stop being so weird!" Gilbert whined, still a little red.

I laughed at the two. They looked so comical.

Both looked at me in surprise, which made me laugh even harder.

"I-I'm sorry… you both looked so funny!" I began to laugh all over again.

Once I calmed down, I noticed that Gilbert and Francis were both laughing as well.

"I'm going to head out," I say, still chuckling.

I go to gather my things, and am surprised to see that I had twenty missed calls and fifteen texts, all from Arthur and Lovino.

I read the last one sent by Lovino.

'_Fucking Bastard get your ass over here right now! Stop ignoring us, it's an emergency!_'

I immediately begin to worry. Lovino rarely called me a bastard. Any other insult, yes, but bastard was reserved for other people.

I immediately begin to rush out the door.

"Wait, Matthew!" Gilbert called, causing me to stop, "I'll drive you…"

I nod gratefully.

We immediately go to Gilbert's car and begin the short drive to Lovino's house. I am surprised to see Alfred's car is there, parked next to Arthur's.

My worry begins to creep back, and I start to breathe heavily.

"Hey, it's okay, Matthew," Gilbert attempted to soothe me.

I attempt to calm myself, but it doesn't work. I really needed a joint at that moment.

I whisper a quiet thank you to Gilbert and shakily get out the car and begin to head towards the house.

I am surprised to find the front door unlocked, and immediately head towards the living room, where I could hear quiet voices murmuring.

Lovino, Arthur, Alfred, and Feliciano were all seated in various parts of the room in what was roughly a circle.

They all turn to face me once I enter, and I shift uncomfortably at their stares.

"They're back," Arthur said dully.

Oh crap.

* * *

**A wild plot appears! I finished this chapter really quickly! I'm surprised! Until next week, Please review~**


	4. Promises

**I do not own Hetalia~**

Antonio's point of view:

* * *

Friday afternoons were the worst, I've come to realise. After a month since first opening the café, Fridays have always been the busiest days.

At least this Friday we had Lovino, Matthew, and Arthur, so it should have been a little less hectic for all of us.

I unlocked the front door and flipped on the light, waiting a second for the entire restaurant to light up.

I stared at the clock, a sigh rising up out of my throat. I had woken up extra early that day, since it was my turn to open up, and it was barely 6:42.

Walking despairingly to the back room to change into my uniform, I quickly change into the shirt and pants and go back out to the counter.

After making sure everything was in order in the kitchen and tables, I began to wait for the others to come in.

I didn't have to wait long before Arthur walked in with Matthew.

I couldn't help but notice the bags under their eyes and their weary expressions. I didn't say anything about that, though, and just greeted them normally as they went to go change in the back room.

Francis and Gilbert came in shortly after, and we shared a look once the two teens went to their areas to prepare. They noticed something was off as well...

Finally, Lovino strolled in, muttering under his breath. He looked about 300 times worse than Matthew and Arthur combined. He immediately went to go change and then stomped off to his section of the tables. I couldn't help but worry about him, but the first of the customers were already coming in and my attention was forced elsewhere.

Francis went to the kitchens with Matthew while Gilbert, Arthur, and Lovino all took orders. I sighed as I realised that even with three more people, we would probably need more employees.

It seemed like even more people came in than usual, but I drove the depressing thought from my mind.

By lunchtime, the café was filled. So much so that a lot of people had to wait outside to be able to breathe.

I really wish Gilbert and Francis had listened to me when I said siesta time was a good idea.

I was relieved once it was time to close.

**~Teaching Love~**

"I need a drink," Gilbert sighed, coming to sit with us with a bottle of German beer.

I noticed Lovino twitched and look away, as Matthew set an arm on his shoulder. Not that I was staring. I was just noticing things that pertained to Lovino's (and Matthew and Arthur's) strange behavior today.

"Is there something wrong, you guys?"

Everyone was looking at me as I slowly realised I had said that aloud. Chuckling uneasily, I tried to smooth things over.

"You three look really tired, and, ah, well, we are all kind of worried..." I look at Gilbert and Francis for moral support.

"Ja, you three look like someone died," Gilbert said uneasily.

Arthur, Matthew, and Lovino all exchange glances with each other. Finally, Matthew quietly begins to speak.

"Our parents are going to come visit us in a month," he said simply, looking really uncomfortable.

Gilbert, Francis, and I stared at him to continue.

"We don't really get along with our parents," Arthur explained, "they want us to follow in their footsteps..."

"Cheh," Lovino muttered, "they don't understand that we're failures."

"I'm sure you're not failures..." I said, shocked that Lovino would look down on himself so much.

But I could understand them being afraid of their parents' high expectations. I wondered why they all looked so exhausted and uneasy about the entire thing. It kind of worried me.

"So why are you all so nervous?" Francis asked, genuine concern filling his gaze as he looked at the three teens.

"Well, a lot of... issues... have arisen since our parents' last visit," Matthew explained, not meeting any of the our gazes.

"What kind of issues?" I asked, a horrible thought occurred that these issues were dangerous for them.

"We won't get mad," Gilbert said.

I had never heard him sound so serious before in all the years I'd known him. It just wasn't in his nature, and I shuddered at how strange today turning out to be.

"I got kicked out of my home by my brothers," Arthur began,"I now live in a small apartment... and have a smoking problem."

"I have a drinking problem," Lovino muttered, not looking at anyone.

Matthew shifted uncomfortably, "I have a drug problem."

I gaped at Lovino. I could imagine he drank. Hell, all teenagers drank. But he had a drinking _problem_? As in he couldn't control his drinking?

I couldn't believe any teenager had to worry about that. I didn't want Lovino to have to deal with that alone, especially with his parents coming to visit in a month.

I vowed right there, sitting at a table in a circle with the others, to help Lovino get better.

I didn't know why I cared so much about the teen, but I knew I couldn't just sit by and do anything.

Lovino snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" he growled, and I stared at him a little longer with shock before registering what he said and quickly looking away.

"No reason... I just promised myself that I would help you with your drinking problem," I said before realising I probably should not have said that aloud.

"Ch-Chigi! I don't need your help," Lovino scowled.

"Too late~! You have it already!" I say, determination filling me.

As Lovino began to rant about not accepting my help, I turned to focus on the others. Apparently, they were split off into groups of twos as well.

I turn my attention back to Lovino.

"I'll drive you home," I state, pulling the grumpy Italian to his feet and to my car, ready for a struggle. But shockingly, Lovino only curses once under his breath before just following me into his car.

* * *

**Oh my sweet Doitsu I've had a looong week... But somehow the story has benefitted by being done early? Oh well, logic. Please Review~**


	5. Help

**I do not own Hetalia~**

Francis' point of view:

* * *

I chuckled lightly as I watched Mathieu and Gilbert 'hang out' for the day. The two were at the local park eating ice cream together when I heard from a friend that they were showing a lot more affection towards each other.

As was expected, of course.

As I inwardly celebrated my calling on this pair, Pierre appeared in front of me. The little bird chirped, a note in his claws.

I took it, silently reading it as a wide grin appeared on my face.

'_Dear Francis,_

_With this letter your totally adorable bird has from me, there are pictures of those other two you, like, totally, called! I have the rest on my phone, so if you, like, want them, you have to come get them later. Anyways, I've, like, got to say, you're totally like a pro at calling couples!_

_Later, Feliks'_

I look at the photos, all of them of Antonio and Lovino. I had sent Feliks to see how they were doing.

Neither of the four others had admitted any feelings toward their respective other, but it was only a matter of time until I-

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice demanded from behind me.

I turn slowly, trying to place my finger on who the person is.

"Checking up on some old friends, mon cher~!" I said happily, chuckling inwardly as I saw who it was.

"Don't call me that!" Arthur turned bright red, embarrassment filling his gaze as he scowled at me.

"Why must you be so cold, _mon cher_?" I ask, sarcastically adding emphasis on the last part.

I was shocked. I was never that rude to someone. I shrug the action off, filing it away for further examination later.

"I want to know why you're stalking my friends!" Arthur's scowl deepened as he glared at me.

I frown, "I am not stalking _your _friends, I'm stalking _my _friends."

"Why?" Arthur demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at me in disbelief.

"I am entitled to watch as my prediction comes true!" I defend, "and why are _you_ here, mon cher?"

"I- Matthew- and- gah!" Arthur turned an even darker red.

"Well, let's just sit down, and watch as our friends get on with their love lives," I say sarcastically, flipping my hair as I patted the ground next to me.

Muttering, Arthur stooped down and looked at Gilbert and Matthew with me.

They were now laughing at something, and talking about something or another. I smiled to myself, mentally patting myself on the back, congratulating my secured place as the god of love.

As they got up to leave to some other place, I sat down with a satisfied sigh.

"So, Arthur, what do you want to do, now?" I ask, picking up Pierre from my gorgeous hair.

Arthur huffed, "what do you mean, Francis?"

"Well, they seemed fine, so we might as well enjoy ourselves," I said happily.

Arthur turned red for the third time, and I felt somewhat proud. I took it that Arthur wasn't one to show his emotions a lot.

Ever since he has started working at the café, I have been perplexed about him. He never really showed any emotion around the others, even Lovino and Matthew barely got any emotion from him.

"...Fine," Arthur muttered, and I was genuinely surprised.

I recovered quickly, and smiled widely, "Well, then, let's go, mon cher!"

**~Teaching Love~**

"Where are you taking me, Francis?" Arthur demanded for the hundredth time.

"For the hundredth time, it is a surprise, Arthur," I deadpanned.

"Well, hurry it up!" Arthur sighed, looking around.

I found myself staring at the Brit before forcing myself to concentrate on taking him to the place.

Finally, we arrived at the destination.

"Here we are, mon cher!" I announced cheerfully.

"We're at the cafe, Francis," Arthur deadpanned, scowling.

"Yes, but I'm going to cook for you!" I laughed, poking his cheek.

"It better be good," Arthur sighed, entering the cafe as I held the door open for him.

I walked in behind him, smiling smugly as I mentally thought of how delicious my food was.

I quickly went to work in the kitchen. As I began to cook, I wondered if Arthur would actually like what I was cooking. As I doubted myself, I didn't notice Arthur come up behind me.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped, looking at the Brit with slight shock before covering it up.

"Nothing, mon cher, I'm just wondering what to cook~!" I answer.

"Oh... hurry it up, then," Arthur said,"and don't sweat it too much, you might ruin the meal with your nervousness."

Deciding against saying anything, I went back to cooking and Arthur watched me for a little while before going back to sit down. I decided to cook fish and chips, since I heard Arthur really loved the dish.

I allowed my mind to wander back to what Arthur had said earlier. In all the time that he's begin working here, I've tried to read him. But the Brit was impossible. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was a lot that he was hiding. From everyone.

And yet, he was able to read me just then with ease. It made me more curious about him.

As I exited the kitchen with the two plates in hand, I wondered how I could get Arthur to tell me more about himself.

But, I immediately noticed the cafe was empty. Arthur was nowhere in sight.

Setting down the plates, I went to look out back, a strange feeling filling me. I couldn't tell if it was worry, or knowing, or what.

I opened the back door, looking to the alley outside the cafe. Arthur was sitting there, surrounded by cigarette butts.

He was still smoking, three packs in his hands.

"Arthur?" I asked, shocked.

Arthur jumped, turning to face me.

"H-hello, just having a smoke..." Arthur said, chuckling nervously.

"That doesn't look like just a smoke, Arthur!" I scolded, taking the packs of cigarettes from him, "Why would you smoke this much?!"

"It isn't that much..." Arthur murmured.

"You're parents are coming in a month, are they not?" I demanded, "You have to get used to _not_ smoking in front of them!"

Arthur frowned, but nodded, "I know... but I need them..."

"Then I'll just have to help you quit, mon cher," I respond, determination filling me.

* * *

**I'm sorry to announce that Teaching Love will not be updated this Sunday. I'm going on a four day trip tomorrow and will not be able to post a new chapter then. So, I wrote this at the speed of light and posted it today^-^. Please Review~**


	6. Past

**I do not own Hetalia~**

Gilbert's point of view:

* * *

The name is the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. I am an awesome Prussian, and own a cafe with my two not-as-awesome-as-me best friends Francis and Antonio.

About a week ago, we hired some new guys, Lovino, Arthur, and Matthew. They were okay, but I found myself... intrigued by Matthew Williams.

We were currently sitting on one of the many benches in the park a block away from the cafe.

Matthew was telling me about his older brother's antics.

"He means well, but can be a bit of an asshole..." Mattie concluded, smiling sadly, "but he has his moments..."

I nodded. My younger brother Ludwig was the same way... kind of. He was more of the stoic type, nothing compared to the homosapien that Matthew has just described.

"I get what you mean. Mein bruder, Luddy can be a bit of an arschloch at times, but he can be awesome sometimes," I respond, thinking of how Ludwig usually acted like he had a stick up his ass, but that was besides the point.

"Tell me more about your brother, now," Matthew prompted, falling silent as he waited for me to talk.

"Well... he acts like he has a stick up his ass, most of the time, and is always scolding me, even though I'm the older brother," I pout, puffing up my cheeks in indignation before continuing, "But I've taken care of him since were little and I can't imagine life without him."

Matthew smiled softly, "well, at least you can say you have someone... a lot of people have lost everything and everyone."

I nodded solemnly, "I know... and I'm glad for that everyday."

We sat in silence for a long while, then. We understood that each of us had lost someone or something, and didn't necessarily want to talk about it.

"Well, I guess we'd better talk about what we came out here for, huh?" Matthew broke the silence, softly sighing under his breath as he looked up at me wearily.

"Uh... yeah, if you want to," I answered, shifting uncomfortably.

I wasn't really the comforting type, especially with a topic as touchy as this. I mean, I had to help a drug addict stop smoking pot in a month. And I was sure this wasn't going to be some fool-proof, three-step plan that lasts a week and didn't taste like complete and utter bullshit.

I forced myself to snap out of my thoughts and focus on Matthew as he regained his thought process on what to say.

"Well... It kind of started when my parents stopped officially living with Al and I..." Matthew mused, "I started to get really stressed out a lot, and would go to my grandmother's home most of the time. She didn't approve of my parents leaving in favor of working, but did her best to check up on Al and me.

But, a few years ago... she had a heart attack... and I wasn't there... I was going over to a friends house... told her I was going to come the next day, instead," tears swam in Matthew's eyes, "I found her, the next day. That was when all the stress boiled over.

My parents didn't even show up to the funeral. Not for the next six months.

Al started to get in a lot of fights with other kids around then, and would always come home really late, all beat up." Matthew suddenly paused, looking off into the distance.

I allow him to get lost in the memories. I didn't want to push him until he was ready to move on.

After a few uncomfortable, awkward minutes, Matthew continued.

"Well, ever since those days, he's calmed down quite a bit... but people still confuse me for him and none of the people who he got into fights with ever let it go... even when he tried to apologize later on... I get beat up a lot, being mistaken for him and all. All the stress just kept building up, until one day... I was at a friend's house and they offered me some weed to help me relax a bit.

I was immediately hooked on it. Been on it ever since."

Matthew looked at me, the weariness still on his face. I took it he didn't tell anyone of this, much less his boss he met a week ago.

"So... why don't you tell Alfred about the others beating you up?" I asked, curiosity filling me.

"...I don't want him to get involved. He'll just fight them, they'll get mad, and then go after me," Matthew muttered, "they don't notice me at any other time."

I frown, "Alfred would still want to know. Even if he can do some pretty questionable things... all he wants is to help you out in situations like this. Especially if it is his own damn fault."

Matthew stared at me for a long time, a thoughtful look on his face. We had another one of those long pauses before he responded to my short speech.

"I take it you have something you regret...?" he asked softly, his slightly bloodshot amethyst eyes looking up at me.

I make a double take when I see them. I realized that his eyes were more than just slightly bloodshot, and his pupils were dilated. He also reeked of weed. The realization hit me. How relaxed he was, more talkative than normal... How could I have missed that?

"Matthew... are you high right now?" I asked seriously, feeling like an idiot.

Matthew looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. Sighing, he nodded.

"Ran into one of the more bitter of Al's enemies," he whispered softly.

I did something I had never done before with a practical stranger.

I pulled him closer to me, hugging him close. He immediately tensed up. I rubbed his back until he relaxed.

**~Teaching Love~**

I walked Matthew up to his front door in silence. After we had our little moment, Matthew got a text from Alfred.  
I had offered to drive him home, and he accepted.

As soon as we made it to the door, it swung open with enough force to decapitate someone.

The blond, which I assumed was Alfred, had a strange curl, somewhat like Matthew's.

"Who the hell are you?" Alfred demanded, glaring at me and pulling Matthew towards him.

"He's my boss, Al," Matthew said, looking at me apologetically.

"I was just giving him a ride home," I said, raising up my hands defensively.

"... Okay, yeah, whatever, go away," Alfred said, slamming the door on my face.

I huff. That was unawesome.

But, I understood his concern. His younger brother's boss of a week was suddenly giving him rides home on his day off?

I would be highly suspicious as well, not that Ludwig would do something like that...

I turned to leave, but was shocked to hear the door open quietly behind me. I turned, expecting Matthew, but it was Alfred, instead.

"Whatever your intentions are with Matthew, if you hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you," Alfred said simply before turning around and closing the door once again.

Blinking in confusion, I turned and left before Alfred tried to go gun-toting, over-protective Texan father on me.

**Well, that's that. I'm sorry if this sucks , I've had a rough week... parental problems. Anyways, updates **_**might**_ **take a little while, but life **_**might **_**get better and updates will remain somewhat normal. Please review~**


	7. AN: Adoption

**This is just an author's note.**

**I'm so sorry guys. I know I'm really bad at updating, but I just can't write anymore so I apologize again. I know I should have done this a long time ago but I'm putting up Teaching Love for adoption.**

**I've been really selfish lately, and haven't done anything except sleep and be lazy. All summer. I had thought I would get more writing done with this free time, but I've just put everything on hold, instead.**

**All I ask if you do decide to adopt this story, is that you be better at updating than me. I wouldn't mind you changing certain aspects, or adding to the story.**

**Please contact me if you are interested in adopting this story. I'd rather put it up for adoption than just discontinue it.**

**~Catlover9045**


End file.
